Minotaur (Mythology)
In the early days of Minos' reign, the king of Crete begged Poseidon to aid him by showing support through a snow white bull. Minos was to kill the bull, but lied to Poseidon and instead slaughtered one of his own once Minos took the throne from his brothers. Aphrodite punished the king of Crete by having his wife come overwhelmed with lust for the bull, conceiving an unnatural child with the bull. Minos had his captive inventor Daedalus create a large maze to contain the beast, now dubbed the Minotaur, part man and part bull. Minos would later go to war with Athens, where he bested the Athenians. As a tribute for sparing the city, Minos demanded seven young men and seven young women be sent to Crete each year, where they would be fed to the Minotaur. For several years this happened, the Athenians living in terror as this mysterious Minotaur devoured their children. It was not until the entering of Theseus, the Prince of Athens, did the Minotaur's reign of terror end. As the lots were drawn to feed the Minotaur, Theseus volunteered to fight the hybrid monster. Thrown into the Labyrinth with the 13 other tributes, Theseus dueled with the Minotaur in a devastating battle. After much struggle, the Minotaur was finally overcome when Theseus grabbed the charging Minotaur by the horn, wrestled it to the ground, and thrust his sword into the monster's throat. Battle vs. Sphinx (by Cfp3157) The Labyrinth is quiet, eerily so. A lone tribute sits quietly in the darkness, huddling over a small fire. He'd managed to survive this long, but it was merely a matter of time before that...that...''thing ''caught him. Oh, the tribute knew the legends about the horrendous creature that dwelled here. But he never could've imagined the true horror that it was. He had watched as his fellow tributes had been ripped in half and thrown aside like dolls. He'd seen it impale others on its gory horns, and the entire heads mashed to pieces by its hoof. The Minotaur had killed them all, and it hunted him now. As he looked over his small fire, rubbing his hands eagerly over the warmth, he heard sound. Light scratching, it seemed. Barely audible, yet clearly there. The tribute glanced at the stolen Xiphos he'd managed to find, drawing the rusty sword from it's sheath. "Don't be afraid, young one." A female voice purred, startling him. He turned his blade in that direction, seeing a face in the shadows. Her body was obscured, but she was hunched low he could see. "Tell me, boy. What walks on four legs, two legs, and three legs, yet remains in the same skin?" She asked him, expecting an answer. "I've no idea, ma'am." He replied, glad he'd found an ally. "Oh....that's a shame." The sphinx said, suddenly leaping at her prey. His screams echoed throughout the Labyrinth as she attacked, her claws raking across his neck. As she dug her fangs into his skull, the tribute gave one final outburst. His cries were heard, however, and were met with an equally devastating sound; The bellow of a bull. The Minotaur had found it's meal. ---- The Sphinx heard the Minotaur's loud bellows, retrating into the shadows. Just as suddenly as he'd screamed, the dreaded Minotaur charged into the cavern the tribute had hidden in. Sniffing the air, the Minotaur looked greedily at the bleeding corpse of the Greek. Grabbing the tribute's body, the Minotaur gorily ripped the carcass apart and dropped a chunk of the meat into his mouth. The Sphinx growled, stealthily circling the towering monster. Smiling a sinister grin, the Sphinx silently climbed upon a rock overlooking the feasting Minotaur's back. Snarling loudly, the Sphinx leaped onto the back of the Minotaur. She attempted to bite the back of his neck, but the thick hide of the bull and his violent thrashing caused her to be thrown off. Landing on the ground, she found herself being lifted up into the air by her attemted prey. Twisting and wringly around, the Egyptian legend slashed with her claws at the Minotaur, manages to cut the Greek monster's eye. Screaming, the Minotaur rubbed his wounded eye as the Sphinx shakily got up. Both monsters glared at each other for the briefest moment, before charging. The Minotaur charged, horns out. The Sphinx gracefully leaped over the enraged creature, letting loose as her claws raked his back. Turning around, the Minotaur swung his arm around, smacking into the chest of the Sphinx. A CRACK! could be heard, and the Sphinx felt her shoulder loosen out of its socket. She let out a scream of pain, and the Minotaur bared its teeth. Looking around, the bull-man grabbed the Xiphos the tribute had stolen. Bellowing, the Minotaur charged at its prey for the final blow, sheathed Xiphos in hand. The Sphinx quickly rolled out of the way, and the Minotaur's horns were stuck in place. Struggling, the Minotaur could do nothing as the Sphinx slashed at the back of the Minotaur's leg, cutting the vein. Golden Ichor spread profusely from the wound, and the Minotaur screamed in agony. Satisfied that her opponent was defeated, the Sphinx lustfully winked at the Minotaur as she walked back to the tribute's corpse. Hearing the roaring protests of the dying Minotaur, the Sphinx calmly takes a bite out of her meal. Despite the struggles, the Minotaur's screams grew quieter, and quieter, until they were gone. Expert's Opinion In this battle of the beasts, the Egyptian legend managed to defeat the Greek monster. While the Minotaur's impressive strength and his wickedly sharp horns proved deadly weapons, it was ultimately a beast; It couldn't think, strategize, or comprehend on the level the Sphinx could, and that's why the Minotaur lost. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Giants Category:Mythological Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:European Warriors